


His Favorite Time of Day

by theimportanceofbeingvictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingvictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, a current stay-at-home father of two waits for his husband to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Time of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eshcaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/gifts).



> So I'm not really a fic writer, and I actually wrote this awhile back for eshcaine's bday as a little gift before I realized her dislike of domestic fic (my bad!!) but considering the events of this weekend, I figured the fandom deserved a bit of fluff. I don't know.. it's not even THAT fluffy, but it's certainly NOT angsty.

Cas’ favorite time of day was when Dean came home. They had agreed early on in their marriage that no one would be forced to be a permanent stay-at-home parent. They would take turns. But when the twins were born they had to make a decision. One of them had to be the first. So Cas, ever the warrior, gallantly and heroically volunteered to be the one to take this parenting challenge head on. Dean would have his turn later. They wanted a big family after all… 

And to be honest, although it was tiring and demanding as all hell, Cas loved it. He loved waking up early to feed his daughters. To be the first one their faces saw every morning. He loved cooing them, burping them, holding them. Even changing them, while not pleasant, was an exciting challenge. To the average parent, dealing with a newborn baby was like a battle. To Cas, dealing with newborn twins was like war. And he thrived on it. He loved the challenge of anticipating their needs, and problem solving on what they needed when whatever he planned for wasn’t quite enough and their soft sniffles turned into giant wails. He was a warrior and his house the battlefield.

He loved seeing their faces light up when they discovered something for the first time. And he loved when they laughed or smiled and he especially loved it when they looked confused. He loved it when the house got all quiet when they were down for their naps and he got to stare at them, marveling at their beauty, their perfection. The way Sophia scrunched up her nose really tight. And the way Grace’s hands would curl her tiny fingers all together, except one. And he would stare at them the same way he would stare at Dean: full of adoration. But unlike Dean, his gorgeous daughters never told him to stop. Not that Dean did that anymore nowadays… 

But just because he loved everything about his babies doesn’t mean the job is not without its downsides. The tears, the spit-up, the poopy diapers, the constant feedings, even the singing and the patting of backs and the playing did not leave much time for ‘real’ human interaction aside from a quick hello to the mailman and the constant presence of their dog Scout, who didn’t really count. And though Cas was a proud introvert, even he recognized that spending day in and day out with no other human company than his infants was a bit isolating. 

So, yes, he loved his daughters unconditionally. But his favorite time of day was still 5:35pm on the nose when he would hear the garage door open because that meant Dean was home. Actually, that’s a lie. Cas’ favorite time of day was 5:37pm. After the garage door closed. And the door to the house was opened. After the keys to the Impala were placed on the kitchen counter and Dean’s briefcase was placed by his desk. Yes. Cas’ favorite time of day was 5:37pm when Dean’s arms would wrap around him and he would rumble, voice all gravelly in his ear “Hey Baby, I’m home. Did you miss me?” And Cas would stop whatever he was doing, turn around and kiss him passionately. And when they finally broke apart for air, Cas would simply say “Of course.”


End file.
